Entrando numa Fria
by Palas Lis
Summary: Saori vai estudar, contra sua vontade, num Colégio Militar com muitas normas, regras e dificuldades... Mas nem tudo está perdido, coisas boas também acontecem em lugares ruins... Ou talvez não... ‹‹CAPÍTULO 4 ONLINE››
1. Colégio Militar?

_**Disclaimer – **"Saint Seiya" não me pertence... Estou apenas usando os personagem para me divertir um pouco XD._

* * *

_**Revisão – **Feita pela minha amiguinha Dany. Beijos, moça!_

* * *

_**Notas da autora –** Konnichiwa minna-san! Essa é a minha mais nova história. Será uma comédia e terá romance também. Espero que gostem e digam o que acharam, ok?_

_Kisus no Lis-sama  
Bai bai_

_

* * *

_

_-_

_-_

**Entrando numa Fria**

_By Palas Lis _

-

**Capítulo 1**

**Colégio Militar?**

-

Saori sorriu ao acabar sua apresentação. Ela se curvou para frente, fazendo uma reverência aos colegas de classe que aplaudiam de pé a jovem que havia encenado muitíssimo bem a dança com fitas – a qual, ela mesma havia criado e elaborado cada detalhe da perfeita coreografia.

Ela estava estudando numa escola de artes. Era tudo o que sempre quis e agora suas antigas aulas chatas de exatas e humanas tinham ficado para trás. Restavam apenas suas atividades preferidas; como dança, expressão corporal, peças teatrais e pinturas.

E agora estava ali, frente à platéia com poucas pessoas, sozinha no palco e sendo aplaudida tão veemente. Era impressionante a sensação de satisfação que sentia. Uma sensação que nunca poderia sentir em outro lugar, somente no palco, seja dançando ou interpretando.

- Arigatou – ela agradeceu, fazendo outra leve reverência, satisfeita em ainda ouvir os aplausos. Tudo tinha saído muito bem e conseguiu apresentar a dança sem erros e isso a deixava orgulhosa de si e não parava de sorrir, feliz com o resultado de seu esforço. Passou dias ensaiando para sair perfeito e seu esforço não foi em vão. – Domo arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san.

- Você tem muito talento, Saori-san – um homem ancião se aproximou, batendo palmas para ela, impressionado com a atuação da garota. Parecia que ela tinha nascido para aquilo. – Foi uma belíssima exibição.

- Arigatou, Dohko-sensei – ela sorriu para o professor, endireitando-se e caminhou para os bastidores do palco, junto a Dohko e agradeceu aos colegas que se retiravam do auditório elogiando-a.

Ela não pôde deixar de sentir-se novamente orgulhosa de si. Estava sendo tão elogiada e sabia que merecia cada um desses elogios. Saori entrou num pequeno camarim e encheu um copo com água, bebendo todo o líquido gelado em um só gole. Respirou fundo, ainda respirando ofegante pela agitação de seu espetáculo e passou a costa da mão na testa, tirando a franja dos olhos e limpando a transpiração, esquecendo-se por um segundo que não estava sozinha naquele lugar.

- Bem, Saori-san... – Dohko começou a dizer, puxando uma cadeira para si, sentando-se frente à garota e não a esperou virar-se para ele para poder continuar a falar. – A central de eventos da escola está procurando alguém para uma apresentação fora do Japão...

- E? – Saori perguntou, distraída, levantando para poder procurar sua bolsa entre as bolsas dos demais alunos, ansiosa para ir para casa e poder contar para o avô como esteve bem na apresentação. Queria só saber a reação de seu avô ao saber que ela fez uma linda apresentação.

- E eles escolheram você – ele foi direto, segurando o riso ao vê-la ficar desajeitada ao ouvir a notícia.

- Nani? – Saori surpreendeu-se, deixando cair todas as bolsas que estavam nos cabides e virou-se para o professor, encarando-o assustada, abrindo e fechando a boca várias vezes até conseguir dizer, ainda que gaguejando: – E-eles m-me... Escolheram?

- Hai – Dohko respondeu, simplesmente.

Saori deu vários pulos, alegre, no lugar que estava, exclamando palavras que Dohko não conseguia entender e julgou ser apenas uma forma de demonstrar a felicidade que sentia. Quase não conseguia acreditar que iria fazer uma apresentação fora de seu país, era bom demais para ser verdade. Além de estar estudando em uma excelente escola de artes, ainda ia ter a oportunidade de demonstrar suas habilidades para mais do que uma pequena platéia.

Ainda sorrindo, ela agachou-se para poder recolher as bolsas no chão, feliz com a maravilhosa notícia que recebeu de seu instrutor.

- Precisamos apenas da autorização do seu responsável – Dohko falou para sua melhor aluna, enquanto ela recolhia as bolsas e as deixava em seu lugar, segurando a sua pelas duas alças. – Para podermos enviar à central de eventos e confirmar sua ida.

- Hai, oji-san ficará muito feliz quando souber! – ela exclamou feliz, colocando a bolsa nas costas apressada, querendo contar a grande novidade para seu avô, quer dizer, as duas grandes novidades. – Agora posso ir?

- Hai – ele acenou com a cabeça, vendo Saori aproximar-se dele e o abraçar, deixando-o surpreso com a atitude inesperada dela.

- Arigatou por tudo, Dohko-sensei – ela falou, emocionada, grata por tudo que aprendeu com ele e pela ajuda que teve para conseguir aquela vaga no curso. Dohko era quem havia conseguido que ela estudasse lá. – Não conseguiria se não fosse o senhor.

- Agora pode ir e contar para seu avô – ele falou com um sorriso, fazendo um aceno com a mão para ela sair.

- Hai! – ela exclamou.

Dohko riu ao ver Saori sair correndo do camarim e esticou o corpo para trás ao vê-la saltitando ao passar pelo corredor central da platéia, feliz pela grande oportunidade de sua vida. O professor observou a jovem até ela sumir de sua vista de tanta pressa que estava em ir para casa, pensando na sábia decisão que tomou ao indicar Saori para a vaga na central de eventos da escola. Ela realmente merecia aquela oportunidade.

**-o-o-o-**

- Oji-san! – Saori abriu a porta de sua casa e gritou pelo avô, correndo depois para a sala onde Mitsumasa sempre estava na hora que ela chegava da escola, esperando para saber como foi o dia da neta. – Oji-san, o senhor não vai acreditar no que...

Saori parou de falar, estancando na entrada da sala ao ver o avô sentando em uma poltrona no canto do ambiente e um belo homem sentado no outro sofá, de costas para ela. Ela ficou mais confusa quando viu que o avô sorriu e a chamou com a mão. Ela deixou as alças da bolsa escorregar pelos ombros e a deixou no chão perto a porta, sem desviar os olhos do avô, reparando na expressão exultante dele.

- Oji-san... – ela falou incerta, dando apenas mais um passo para dentro da sala, tentando adivinhar quem era o homem. Era estranho, seu avô não gostava e não recebia visitas, então não conseguiu imaginar quem seria que estava fazendo companhia para o avô.

- Aka-chan...

Saori arregalou os olhos, muito pasma ao ouvir o apelido de infância pronunciado pela voz masculina já conhecida e o homem se levantou, virando-se para ela, segurando um quepe na mão, trajando uma magnífica farda militar, que deixava-o mais imponente do que ele costumava ser quando adolescente – para a surpresa de Saori, que nunca pensou que isso fosse possível para alguém que já exalava imponência como ele.

- Onii-chan! – Saori exclamou e correu na direção do irmão, abraçando-o pela cintura, quase não acreditando que ele estava ali na sua frente. – Onii-chan...

- Como você cresceu, aka-chan – ele falou, retribuindo o abraço, afagando os cabelos de Saori, percebendo que sua pequena irmã agora era jovem. A última vez que a viu, ela ainda era uma criança com seus doze anos e não esperava que ela estivesse tão diferente. Não esperava que ela tivesse _crescido._ Ainda que sabia ser impossível, esperava que ela fosse a criança que ele tinha deixado em casa para ir ao exército.

- Eu senti tanto sua falta, onii-chan – ela falou, afastando-se um pouco dele. O irmão mais velho sentou e puxou a irmã para sentar ao seu lado.

- Hai, ficamos separados por longos anos – ele respondeu, acariciando o rosto dela, vendo como estava bela sua irmã e ainda mantinha a mesma feição delicada e graciosa de quando criança.

- Quando você chegou, onii-chan? – ela perguntou para o irmão, ainda abraçada a ele, feliz em reencontrá-lo após tantos anos afastados pelo treinamento militar.

- Essa manhã – ele respondeu com Saori segurando em seu braço, como se quisesse evitar que ele se afastasse novamente dela. – Liguei para avisar. Oji-san não te contou?

- Iie – ela balançou a cabeça para os lados e olhou para o avô. – Por que não me contou, oji-san?

- Eu quis fazer surpresa, Saori – ele respondeu com um sorriso, contente em poder estar novamente com seus dois netos, coisa que já estava perdendo a esperança de poder ver antes de morrer.

Saori apenas sorriu e voltou os olhos para o irmão, admirando como ele estava diferente e bonito com a roupa militar azul escura, com as muitas medalhas de honra ao mérito que estavam presas a ela e com os cabelos extremamente curtos.

Ela deu um sorriso e passou a mão pela cabeça dele, estranhando o corte. Ele sempre teve o cabelo comprido, mas teve que raspar os longos fios quando decidiu ir para o exército e desde então não chegou a ver mais o irmão, apenas conversavam por cartas e raramente por telefone.

- Como foi no exército, onii-chan? – Saori perguntou olhando para os olhos azuis do irmão, dando conta do quanto sentiu falta de poder fazer isso.

- Muito bem, agora eu sou o general Kido Abel – ele falou, orgulhoso de sua posição superior recentemente concebida.

- Omedetou, onii-chan! – Saori parabenizou, batendo palmas para o irmão mais velho, orgulhosa dele ter conseguido realizar seu objetivo de ser general.

- Arigatou – ele sorriu para ela.

- Ah! Eu fiquei tão feliz em vê-lo que esqueci de contar... – Saori levou a mão na cabeça, falando num tom divertido. – Eu fui escolhida para uma apresentação de dança fora do Japão!

Logo o sorriso de Abel e Mitsumasa foram murchando, até sumir completamente do rosto deles e os dois permaneceram sérios – sem que Saori notasse, ela estava eufórica demais para perceber. Três coisas fantásticas no mesmo dia, não tinha como não ficar eufórica.

Abel levantou e caminhou até a janela, não querendo encarar a irmã mais nova para poder lhe dar outra notícia. Certamente não iria agradá-la muito. Certamente sua reação não seria das melhores.

- Bem... – ele começou, pausando as palavras, preocupado com a reação da garota. – Eu não vou poder ficar com vocês...

- Nani? – Saori falou, desfazendo o sorriso. – Você vai ter que voltar para o exército?

- Hai – ele falou olhando pela janela o gramado verde do jardim, enfeitado com muitas flores que Saori tanto gostava e cuidava com muito carinho. – Fui colocado como general do quartel em Yokohama e vou para lá... E, hum... Não é só isso...

- Tem mais? – ela gemeu, não gostando de assim que teve o irmão de volta saber que ele não vai poder ficar por muito tempo e pela cara de Abel, a pior parte ainda estava por vir...

- Eu vou morar em uma casa no quartel e... – ele deu uma pausa, respirando fundo para continuar a falar. – E vou levar você e oji-san para morarem comigo.

- Nani? – Saori quase gritou, levantando do sofá de um pulo e ficando frente ao irmão, perplexa.

- Oji-san já cuidou de nós dois, acho que ele merece um descanso – Abel explicou, calmamente, esperando que a irmã entendesse seus motivos. – Já me afastei muito de você e poderemos ficar juntos.

- Demo... – Saori falou, ainda incrédula com a história da mudança. Não poderia largar sua escola e sua futura apresentação fora do Japão, mas, por outro lado, concordava com os motivos de seu irmão. Mitsumasa realmente merecia um descanso e também poderia ficar junto com Abel. – E minha escola de artes?

- Já está tudo preparado, aka-chan – Abel falou, sorrindo, virando-se para a jovem e pousando as mãos nos ombros dela, balançando-a levemente. – Você vai estudar em um Colégio Militar.

- Colégio Militar?

-

-


	2. O novo colégio

**Entrando numa Fria**

_By Palas Lis_

-

**Capítulo 2 **

**O novo colégio **

-

Saori olhava displicentemente a paisagem com árvores e arbusto passarem rápido pela janela do ônibus. Ela resmungou algumas coisas, impaciente pela demora em chegar ao acampamento militar. Ela estava irritada pelas horas que estava sentada na mesma posição e mexeu-se desconfortavelmente no banco duro do ônibus, resmungando novamente.

Mesmo contra sua vontade, estava indo para aquele odioso Colégio Militar. Como estava detestando essa idéia. Ter de largar seu colégio de artes – delicado e feminino – para ir para um quartel – que de delicado e feminino não deveria ter nada. Ela só conseguia imaginar homens monstruosos, que não possuíssem neurônios, e mulheres masculinizadas, que não possuíam beleza.

- Quartel... – ela fez uma careta. Nem sabia para que servia um. Em sua concepção, um quartel era um lugar que se acumulava muitos homens feios e mulheres-machos, que não conseguiram arranjarem namorados e resolveram seguir carreira militar.

Além do mais, Abel estava fazendo a viagem de avião – só porque era o general. E daí que ela era apenas um cadete e ele o general? Era injusto que ele fosse de avião e ela tivesse que ir naquele ônibus velho e enferrujado. Um ônibus velho, enferrujado e amarelo – sendo que amarelo não era exatamente sua cor favorita.

Ela sentiu o ônibus dar um solavanco maior, o que a fez olhar para frente, e não pôde deixar de admirar o edifício do colégio. Era colossal. O ônibus parou e ainda olhando para o colégio, ela desceu. O lugar mais parecia uma cadeia – com grades espalhadas por todo o muro que protegia os internos.

Saori só não sabia se toda esse segurança era para impedir que alguém invadisse ou que os alunos fugissem – mas a segunda opção lhe parecia mais certa. Ela olhou atentamente o imenso portão de ferro da entrada, escrito com letras grandes _'Colégio Militar',_ e mais em baixo _'Entre um menino e saia um homem'._

- Kami! – Saori arregalou os olhos ao ler a última frase, espantada. – Quantos anos eu vou ficar aqui?

A jovem Kido bateu a mão no vestido branco que usava, tentando deixá-lo menos amassado, ajeitando o longo cabelo também e começou a caminhar em direção ao portão, arrastando uma mala de viagem – que era de uma tonalidade de rosa totalmente indiscreta.

Abel nem para levar a mala dela no avião... Imprestável!

- É isso... – ela falou, parada frente ao portão aberto, sentindo uma imensa vontade, quase que incontrolável, de dar meia volta e ir para sua casa em Tóquio e nunca mais se aproximar de nenhum colégio de treinamento militar. – Agora você está em um Colégio Militar...

Ela respirou fundo e cruzou o portão, apertando a alça da mala de viagem que estava puxando, numa tentativa de ficar menos nervosa. A jovem caminhou olhando para os lados e arqueando uma sobrancelha ao ver ao longe um grupo de soldados marcharem e pôde ouvi-los cantar algo que ela não conseguiu entender direito – mas lhe pareceu uma música imbecil que rimava e que a letra não fazia o menor sentido.

- Esse pessoal aqui gosta muito de se exercitar – ela comentou, vendo ao longe alguns alunos fazendo exercícios físicos, outros trotando em torno da escola e outros ainda praticando algum esporte que ela não sabia qual seria, mas que não tinha nada a ver com a dança que ela praticava.

- O que faz aqui?

Saori deu um pulo no lugar que estava ao ouvir a voz masculina, assustada. Estava tão distraída vendo os alunos treinando que nem percebeu a aproximação do homem que ainda a olhava, esperando uma resposta da garota.

- Eu sou a nova aluna – ela respondeu.

- Você? – ele franziu a testa, olhando-a dos pés a cabeça. O que ela pensava que estava fazendo ali? Não era comum chegarem garotas tão _exageradamente femininas_ para uma escola como aquela. – Tem certeza que não está no lugar errado?

- Eu acho que não – ela falou, pegando um papel na mala e olhou o nome do colégio e depois para frente do prédio, confirmando o nome. – É aqui sim.

Ele deu mais uma olhada para ela, não escondendo o sorriso de deboche. Só podia ser uma piada de mau gosto. A garota não parecia conhecer nada de exército e muito menos das regras daquele lugar. Afinal, se conhecesse as regras, não estaria andando como quem está indo passear em um _shopping._

- Onii-chan me disse que era para procurar por Kazuo Shaka.

Ela finalmente levantou os olhos e encarou o rapaz a sua frente, surpreendendo-se com a beleza dele. Era alto e tinha cabelos curtos e castanhos, com lindos olhos escuros e aquela farda que usava deixava-o mais atraente ainda. Sinceramente, não estava esperando por alguém tão bonito assim.

- Quem é você? – ele perguntou, fazendo-a despertar de seus pensamentos.

- Kido Saori, prazer e... – ela sorriu, graciosamente, estendendo a mão para ele. Ele apenas manteve as mãos juntas atrás do corpo, olhando a mão dela estendida, sem nem dar sinal que ia mover-se. – Prazer...?

- Não cumprimentamos com aperto de mão – ele falou, controlando-se para não rir dela. Patético, nem se apresentar ela sabia.

- Er... – Saori sorriu sem graça, balançando as mãos algumas vezes. Então fez uma reverência para o rapaz, curvando o corpo na direção dele. Se não se cumprimentavam com aperto de mão, só poderia ser com reverência.

Ainda olhando para os próprios pés, ela não o viu sequer tirar as mãos de trás do corpo ou fazer menção que ia se inclinar para se apresentar, e deu um sorriso, desanimada. Droga! Tinha errado novamente. Certamente, ele devia estar se divertindo com a cena cômica que ela estava fazendo e pensou novamente em uma maneira de matar Abel pela vergonha que estava passando.

- Também não fazemos reverência – ele falou, mordendo o canto da boca para não rir da garota que se endireitou de uma vez, sem graça e com as bochechas vermelhas.

- Eu desisto, não conheço mais nenhuma maneira de me apresentar – ela suspirou, não querendo mais se apresentar. – Você poderia ao menos me dizer onde eu tenho que ir?

- Entre no colégio e siga o corredor até o fim, na última sala você vai encontrar o coronel Shaka-sama – ele falou, apontando com a cabeça para o edifício.

- Domo arigatou – ela falou, alegre, pelo menos não estava perdida. A menina correu para a porta do lugar que ele havia indicado, não querendo olhar para trás e encarar o sorriso de escárnio que ele devia estar nos lábios.

- Eu, hein! – ele balançou a cabeça para os lados negativamente, caminhando em direção a quadra para aproveitar seu tempo livre jogando bola. – Cada coisa que aparece.

Saori cruzou a grande porta central do lugar e andou em linha reta, vagarosamente, olhando para os lados, percebendo como o colégio era grande e organizado. Parecia que _tudo_ estava no seu devido lugar. Viu algumas pessoas – que ela acreditou ser alunos – passarem por ela e ficou os observando. Eram tão alinhados e elegantes. Pareciam mais robôs do que pessoas de tão eretos que andavam. Tudo era tão... Tão **perfeito**!

Subitamente, lembrou-se do jovem que havia encontrado do lado de fora da escola e pensou na vergonha que passou na frente dele e ficou corada, xingando Abel mentalmente por não tê-la ao menos ensinado como se apresentar ou contado algo sobre o lugar. Seguramente, ele estava apenas querendo evitar falar sobre como era rígido para ela não querer mudar de idéia e não querer ir para o Colégio Militar.

A jovem de longos cabelos e olhos verdes, parou frente à porta da última sala do corredor gigantesco e bateu levemente na madeira. Virou e olhou ao seu redor, esperando até ser atendida. Esperou alguns segundos e nada de alguém responder, então abriu uma fresta na porta e olhou por ela, tentando ver se havia realmente alguém na sala.

- Quem é? – Saori deu um pulo de susto e um passo para trás, quase caindo, assustada com a voz fria que ecoou no corredor vazio.

Ela respirou fundo e levou a mão na maçaneta, tentando criar coragem para abrir a porta e entrar na sala. Pela tonalidade da voz, o dono dela devia ser um monstro e Saori estava com medo de entrar na sala.

Quando, finalmente conseguiu coragem suficiente, abriu totalmente a porta e pôde ver vários homens sentados em torno de uma mesa e sentiu o rosto aquecer no momento que todos olharam-na. E não pôde deixar de ver como eram lindos. Nunca imaginou que no exército existissem homens tão belos.

- Konnichiwa... – ela sorriu sem jeito, acenando levemente para eles.

- Você está atrapalhando nossa reunião – um rapaz loiro e de lindos olhos azuis disse, cruzando os braços, irritado por ela ter entrado na sala. Saori reconheceu a voz, fazendo-a surpreender-se novamente. Apesar da voz grossa e o tom ameaçador que ele usava, era um homem muito belo.

- Eu não...

- Não me interrompa – ele respondeu, friamente.

Saori ficou calada, desviando os olhos do homem e olhando para as próprias mãos, nervosa. No seu antigo colégio ninguém nunca falava tão rudemente com ela, nem mesmo Dohko que era seu professor mais severo. Ela suspirou desanimada, pensando como alguém tão bonito podia ser tão impassível e frio como aquele homem loiro.

- O que você quer? – ele perguntou ao vê-la sem graça, sem suavizar o tom de voz. – Está atrapalhando nossa reunião.

- Eu sou nova aqui e queria achar onii-chan – ela falou com voz chorosa, levantando os olhos para a direção dele.

- E quem é seu irmão?

- Kido Abel – ela respondeu.

- Então você deve ser Kido Saori, não é mesmo?

- Hai – ela respondeu, maneando a cabeça. – Ele mandou que procurasse Kazuo Shaka quando chegasse.

- Sou eu – ele falou, levantando-se de seu lugar e andando até ela, da mesma maneira mecânica que as pessoas que viu fora da sala. – Vou levá-la até seu novo quarto.

- Que bom! – ela falou com um sorriso, vendo-o passar direto por ela, altivo, e o seguiu. – Queria mesmo conhecer a casa de onii-chan.

Ele apenas ficou calado. Saori abriu a boca diversas vezes e fechava de novo, sem emitir nenhum som. Queria conversar, mas desistiu; Shaka não estava demonstrando ter a mesma vontade que ela. A jovem apertou o passo, tentando caminhar ao lado do coronel, sem sucesso. Ele não andava, praticamente corria!

- É aqui – ele falou quando parou frente a uma porta e virou um pouco o rosto para olhá-la.

- Aqui é a casa de onii-chan? – ela perguntou, franzindo a testa. Devia haver algum engano. Abel tinha dito que era uma casa grande e bela, mas aquela porta não parecia com a entrada de uma bonita casa. E onde estava o bonito jardim que o irmão prometeu que teria?

- Aqui não é a casa do general – ele respondeu, fazendo Saori respirar fundo.

- Ainda bem – ela falou aliviada. – Pensei que fosse.

- Mas, quem disse que você vai ficar na casa de Kido-sama?

Saori olhou para Shaka rapidamente, podendo quase que ver um sorriso perverso nos lábios dele e um olhar divertido, demonstrando que havia gostado muito da cara de espanto que ela fez. Abel não havia falado nada de ter que ficar em outro lugar, apenas lhe disse que ficariam mais tempo juntos.

- Você vai ficar no dormitório do quartel – ele falou, vendo-a ficar boquiaberta. – Temos normas e regras por aqui, mocinha – ele falou, severamente. – Não é porque você é irmã do general que vai ser tratada diferente.

- Demo... – Saori tentou falar. – Onii-chan não...

- E pare de chamar seu irmão assim – ele falou, levantando a mão, pedindo para que ela permanecesse calada. – Aqui ele é o general Kido-sama.

O coronel Shaka só podia estar brincando! Era isso, ou ela estava tendo um terrível pesadelo. Além de ter de dormir fora de sua casa, sem sua cama e longe de seu avô, ainda ia ter de chamar seu irmão de maneira tão cordial? Definitivamente, era um pesadelo, e o pior de todos que já tivera.

- Agora entre e vá se arrumar que o evento de comemoração do novo general é essa noite.

Shaka nem esperou ela perguntar ou falar alguma coisa, virou-se e saiu, caminhando pelo corredor da maneira ágil que costumava andar. Saori o viu cruzar a direita e sumir de sua vista, ouvindo apenas os passos dele serem dados no corredor vazio.

- Abel, seu grande baka! – ela retrucou, chutando algo invisível, fazendo uma pequena cena, revoltada com o irmão mais velho.

Depois se acalmar, Saori virou e abriu a porta, vendo um enorme quarto, com várias beliches e contraiu o rosto. Maravilha! Agora estava tudo perfeito. Ia ter que dividir o quarto com todas as mulheres do quartel. Nada poderia ser pior.

Ela viu as garotas que estavam lá dentro pararem o que estavam fazendo e olharem-na, tentando saber quem era a nova companheira de quarto. Saori caminhou para dentro do dormitório, sem graça com os olhares postos sobre si e acenava para as moças.

- Konnichiwa...

As garotas apenas a seguiam com os olhos, vendo Saori se aproximar de uma cama vazia que tinha sobre ela três trocas de roupa. Provavelmente, aquela cama havia sido separada para a nova aluna, já que era a única vazia do lugar.

- Você deve ser a nova aluna – uma garota falou, sentando-se no beliche frente ao de Saori, cumprimentando com um sorriso. – Sou Sayo Esmeralda, prazer.

- Sou Polares Hilda – uma outra jovem aproximou-se e apresentou-se. – Mas, o que você faz aqui? – ela perguntou, curiosa, ao notar que Saori não parecia exatamente feliz em estar ali.

- Eu sou Kido Saori – ela sorriu, sentando em sua cama, fazendo uma careta ao sentir que o colchão era fino demais e nada confortável. – Onii-chan é o novo general desse quartel e quis me trazer para estudar aqui.

- Você é irmã do general Kido Abel? – elas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, surpresas.

- Hai – Saori sorriu.

- Tenho pena de você – Esmeralda falou num suspiro desanimado.

- Pena de mim? – Saori piscou duas vezes, confusa. – Por quê?

- Acho que ser irmã de Kido-sama é uma pena para qualquer um – Hilda falou, sentindo até um calafrio ao dizer o nome do general. – Ele me dá medo.

- Medo do Abel! – Saori exclamou, surpresa, dando uma gargalhada depois.

As garotas ao ouvirem Saori gargalhar e chamar o general pelo primeiro nome, aproximaram-se dela, curiosas para saber quem era ela para se referir a Kido-sama daquela maneira. Ou alguém muito corajosa, ou alguém completamente desinformada para não saber que era proibido se referir ao general pelo primeiro nome.

- Gamem ne – Saori pediu, limpando uma lágrima que formou em seus olhos de tanto rir. Essa piada tinha sido ótima, quem teria medo de uma pessoa tão gentil como Abel?

- Ele é realmente seu irmão? – uma das garotas que se aproximaram perguntou.

- Hai, hai – Saori confirmou, acenando com a cabeça que_ 'sim'._

- Eu já o vi duas vezes e ele é tão sério – a jovem falou.

- Ah! – Saori falou, balançando a mão. – Onii-chan é muito divertido e carinhoso.

- E dizem que ele é muito severo e frio – Hilda falou, sentindo um calafrio ainda maior percorrer sua coluna. – Chega a ser pior que o sargento Carlo-sama.

As garotas se afastaram, impressionadas com Saori. Ou não estavam falando do mesmo Abel, general do quartel, ou havia um engano genético muito grande entre os dois. A personalidade deles eram totalmente opostas, nem pareciam irmãos. Abel era discreto e frio, já Saori era sorridente e meiga.

Quando elas se afastaram, Saori finalmente percebeu algo estranho nelas... Elas estavam usando uniformes? Ela olhou melhor e arregalou os olhos. Elas usavam fardas! Saori olhou para sua cama, vendo trocas de roupa sobre ela, quase não acreditando no que via.

- Eu também vou ter que usar uniforme?

- Hai, todos os dias temos que usar a farda – Esmeralda respondeu, ainda sentada frente a Saori, a deixando de queixo caído. – O de calça verde e camiseta branca é para exercícios. Esse azul é para as aulas, e o preto é para eventos e ocasiões formais.

- Mas, tem que ser essas cores sem graça? – Saori pegou o uniforme azul escuro para olhá-lo, deixando uma gota na cabeça de Esmeralda. – Não podia ser rosa ou vermelho?

Esmeralda olhou para ela, se perguntando o que Kido-sama tinha na cabeça para trazer a irmã para o exército. Ela estava tão perdida e não conhecia nada de quartel. Teria que convocar as outras garotas para ajudá-la, e o mais rápido possível se quisessem que Saori permanecesse com vida.

Saori pegou a mala e colocou sobre a cama, abrindo-a e tirando algumas peças de roupa e uma bolsa pequena com brincos e maquiagens, tentando escolher qual colocaria no próximo dia. Teria pelo menos que escolher um que combinasse com sua farda.

- Shaka falou que vai ter um evento hoje aqui – Saori perguntou distraída, olhando as bijuterias que trouxe, não percebendo que a porta se abriu e todas as garotas se colocaram de pé em uma coluna frente às camas. – Que evento é esse, Esmeralda?

Ela esperou por alguns momentos pela resposta, mas ela não veio. Saori virou um pouco o rosto, notando todas de pé e levantou-se também, tentando entender porque estavam daquela maneira.

- O que está acontecendo? – a novata perguntou, olhando para as moças que permaneciam com a coluna reta e quase nem respiravam.

- O que está fazendo fora da fila?

Saori olhou na direção da voz e viu duas mulheres paradas frente à coluna de garotas e reparou que a farda delas eram mais bonitas que a sua. Depois ia reclamar isso com alguém. Por que a delas tinham que ser mais bonita?

A novata viu uma delas parar a sua frente, imponentemente, olhando-a dos pés a cabeça, com uma expressão nada agradável.

- Eu? – ela apontou para si.

- Você está vendo outra pessoa fora da fila?

- Iie – ela balançou a cabeça que _'não'. _

- Só responda quando eu mandar – a voz dela ecoou pelo ambiente em tom frio.

- Mas você perguntou e...

- Calada! – ela gritou, fazendo Saori dar um pulo assustada no lugar que estava.

- Fique calma, Shina – a outra mulher falou, levando a mão no ombro de Shina, tentando deixar a capitã da ala feminina calma. – Ela é nova aqui, ainda não conhece as regras.

- Você é boazinha demais, Marin – Shina falou, tirando a mão dela de seu ombro e andando novamente para frente das jovens.

- Como é seu nome? – Marin perguntou.

- Kido Saori e... – ela foi fazer uma reverência, mas se endireitou. Não estava querendo ficar sem graça como ficou na frente do rapaz moreno. – Eu não sei como vocês se cumprimentam, mas, assim que eu aprender, me apresentarei melhor.

- Hum... – Marin arqueou a sobrancelha e Shina riu, divertindo-se com a garota.

- Esmeralda – Shina chamou.

- Hai, Shina-sama! – ela respondeu em tom de voz alto.

- Ensine a essa garota alguma coisa – disse autoritária, olhando para Saori, pensando que ela não duraria muito tempo naquele colégio. Podia até apostar que ela ia desistir na primeira semana. A jovem novata parecia ser do tipo que chorava quando quebrava uma unha.

- Hai! – ela respondeu.

Shina ia começar a falar, mas viu que Saori ainda não estava na fila e rodou os olhos, irritada com ela. Como detestava que as coisas não tivessem da maneira que queria e andou até a novata, puxando-a pelo braço e a colocando ao lado de Esmeralda na coluna, ajeitando Saori – que ainda olhava para os lados, sem saber o que fazer e totalmente perdida.

- Como vocês já devem saber, essa noite vai ser o evento oficial para o novo general, então quero todas prontas uma hora antes – Marin falou.

- Hai, Marin-sama! – todas responderam em coro.

- Descansar – Marin falou antes de sair da sala, sendo seguida por Shina, deixando apenas as cadetes no quarto.

- Saori, você não pode responder! – Esmeralda falou, saindo fora da fila e olhando para ela.

- Ela perguntou! – Saori se defendeu.

- Aqui tudo o que fazemos é cumprir ordens e para tudo tem regras – Hilda falou, saindo da fila também.

- Ai, ai – Saori choramingou num suspiro desanimado, sentando-se em sua nova cama. E ela que achava que fazer pinturas com tinta óleo era difícil. O exército era bem mais e isso porque nem começaram as aulas ainda. Não queria nem imaginar como seria o treinamento militar e os exercícios. – Eu acho que nunca vou aprender.

-

-

* * *

_**Revisão – **Feita pela Dany. _

_

* * *

_

_**Notas da Autora –** Konnichiwa, minna-san! Sumimasen pela imensa demora, mas como estou com várias outras fanfics, dei prioridade a que estava mais adiantada, que era a história "Vida bandida". Espero que gostem desse capítulo e, se tiverem um tempinho, deixem um review, certo?_

_Domo arigatou pelas reviews que recebi! Fico muito feliz em saber que estão gostando. E agradeço também a quem leu e não deixou comentário._

_**Saori Ogawara – **Olá, amiguinha! Tudo bom? Que bom que gostou do primeiro capítulo, espero que goste desse também. Quanto ao seu "chocolate", acho que você percebeu que ele teve uma minúscula participação nesse capítulo, né? Rs.. Obrigada pelo comentário. Beijinhos._

_**Onime no Suga – **Olá! Gostei muito de trocar e-mails com você. Deve ser muito legal mesmo estudar em um Colégio Militar, pena que eu nunca estudei em um T-T. Espero que goste desse capítulo também, mas não estou fazendo a diferente do real, para ficar mais divertido. Obrigada pelo comentário. Beijinhos._

_**Teella – **Olá! Hilary Duff? Eu nunca nem vi esse filme, mas tive a inspiração de escrever essa fic quando assisti o filme da Disney, chamado "Cadete Kelly", com aquela menina loira, e também porque sempre quis estudar em CM. Como você queria, a Hilda deu as caras, mas ainda não sem quem será o par dela, mas prometo não colocar o Siegfried, ok? Rs... Obrigada pelo comentário. Beijinhos._

_**Lily-chan –** Olá... Desculpe-me a demora em atualiza, mas estava dando prioridade a VB. Daqui para frente que você vai dizer: "Coitada da Saori" rs.. Espero que goste desse capítulo também e obrigada pelo comentário. Beijinhos._

_**Tea Mazaki – **Olá, moça! Bem, primeiramente tenho que te agradecer, pois graças as suas gentis reviews quando estava escrevendo "Indo de encontro ao amor" que continuei a escrever, muito obrigada mesmo. Fico feliz que também tenha gostado dessa fanfic e desculpe a demora; como já disse, estava dando prioridade a VB. Obrigada por ler minhas outras fanfics também. Beijinhos. (Obs. Passa seu MSN ou me adiciona para conversarmos mais. Já entrei no seu profile e não tem lá, ok?)._

_Kisus no Lis-sama  
Bai bai_


	3. Regras, muitas regras

**Entrando numa Fria**

_By Palas Lis_

-

**Capítulo 3**

**Regras, muitas regras**

-

Saori estava em uma enorme fila de garotas, caminhando pelo corredor central do edifício militar. Ela cruzou os braços frente ao peito, emburrada, xingando mentalmente o irmão – coisa que estava ficando comum depois que chegou naquele colégio. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que estava mesmo usando aquela farda militar preta. Era uma cor tão escura... Tão sem graça... Tão preta! Nem combinava muito com a tonalidade de sua pele e com seus olhos verdes.

E ainda todas aquelas mulheres vestidas com a roupa preta e com aquele quepe na cabeça estavam parecendo mais um funeral do que uma festa de comemoração do novo general. Ela vez uma careta ao olhar para sua farda e não ver nenhuma medalha. A única coisa que deixava a farda um pouquinho bonita eram as medalhas coloridas, mas nem isso ela tinha e também não achava que teria algum dia.

A cada momento que passava naquele lugar, detestava mais. Era muito _parado._ Desde que colocou os pés na sua nova escola, não via ninguém conversando, discutindo, brincando ou brigando. Todos eram tão comportados e civilizados que chegava a ser entediante. O quartel era irritantemente calmo! Irritantemente ordeiro! Irritantemente organizado! E irritantemente detestável!

Ela xingou o irmão mais velho novamente. A culpa de tudo era dele. Abel a colocou na encrenca que era aquele Colégio Militar e nem dá as caras para lhe dar alguma satisfação. Era um imbecil mesmo! Quando o encontrasse, ia falar umas poucas e boas para ele aprender como se trata uma irmã caçula.

- Endireite-se, Saori! – Shina gritou, fazendo a garota dar um pulo no lugar que estava, assustada com o berro que sua superior deu. – Descruze esses braços e olhe para frente! Fique reta!

Será que não poderia nem mais andar da maneira que queria? Saori abriu a boca para protestar e Shina ao perceber a intenção dela, lançou um olhar estreito, fazendo um sinal com a mão para que ela ficasse quieta. É, definitivamente, não poderia mais nem andar como queria, até para isso tinha _regras_ de como fazer. Nunca gostou de regras, mas agora estava começando a odiá-las, ainda mais depois de saber que só estava faltando regras de como respirar.

- Kuso! – Saori bufou, obedecendo a capitã e descruzando os braços, olhando para frente com o corpo reto e falou somente para ela mesma ouvir: – Shina-sama chata e boba!

O grupo de moças seguiu até o fim do corredor, virando a esquerda para poder entrar em um grande galpão que estava todo enfeitado para a comemoração. Saori olhou o palco assim que entrou no lugar, suspirou desanimada. Como gostava de um palco e de se apresentar para as pessoas, mas tão cedo isso não seria possível.

Todas as moças colocaram-se em fileiras frente ao palco, onde os vários homens estavam sentados em cadeiras em torno de uma bela mesa – o mesmo que Saori tinha visto na sala com Shaka. Passaram-se alguns minutos e nada mudava. Todos os estudantes – tanto às garotas como os garotos estavam lá no galpão – esperando Abel chegar e dar prosseguimento à comemoração.

O silêncio era crucial e estava começando a irritar a garota. Inquieta, Saori começou a olhar a sua volta, não agüentando mais ficar parada no mesmo lugar, vendo todos alinhados e olhando para frente, parados como estátuas. Ela olhou para o fim da fila e viu Hilda gesticulando algo para ela, mas não entendeu o que a moça queria dizer.

- O quê...? – Saori se preparou para sair da fila, mas sentiu algo a segurando pelo ombro e puxando de volta para o lugar que estava, abruptamente.

- Se eu vê-la mais uma vez, _sequer uma vez_ fora do seu lugar, você vai voltar para o dormitório – Shina falou, alertando a garota, severamente. – E vai ficar sem jantar... Ouviu bem?

- Hum... – ela gemeu, ficando quieta, balançando a cabeça para cima e para baixo várias vezes. Estava com muita fome e ficar sem o jantar daquele dia seria uma lástima, ainda mais que não tinha nem almoçado e seu estômago já roncava pedindo comida. – Vou ficar quietinha. Prometo, Shina-sama!

Passaram-se mais alguns segundos, até que a jovem Kido abriu um imenso sorriso ao ver Abel subir pela pequena escada que dava para o palco e acenou para ele – que nem fez citação que ia corresponder ao ato, apenas a ignorou, andando até o centro do palco, parando frente a um microfone para se pronunciar para os membros do quartel.

- Konbanwa, minna-kun** – **Abel falou, sério, e Saori arqueou a sobrancelha. Nunca havia visto o irmão mais velho tão sério como ele estava naquele momento. Nem parecia o mesmo Abel engraçado e sorridente que ela conhecia.

Todos que olhavam para ele bateram continência, deixando Saori com uma enorme gota na cabeça. A garota fez o mesmo, achando graça daquilo. Ela deu um grande sorriso... Então era daquela maneira que se apresentavam no Colégio Militar. Pelo menos já sabia como cumprimentar os outros e não ia mais passar vergonha como aconteceu na frente do rapaz de olhos escuros.

- Bem... – Abel continuou, depois de bater continência para os cadetes, passando os olhos pelos seus subordinados para saber se estavam todos alinhados da maneira que queria. – Sou Kido Abel, o novo general do quartel de Yokohama.

Saori sorriu, levantou as mãos para poder bater palmas para Abel, mas olhou ao seu redor e não viu ninguém fazer o mesmo e, abaixou as mãos, chateada com a falta de ação dos cadetes daquele quartel. Além disso, era uma falta de educação e de classe não aplaudir quem se apresentava em um palco.

- Primeiramente, quero apresentá-los meu avô Kido Mitsumasa – ele olhou para trás e o senhor que estava sentado se levantou e acenou com a cabeça. – E minha irmã mais nova, Kido Saori.

Saori sentiu o rosto corar quando todos deram uma olhada – ainda que discreta – para ela. Abel só fazia-a pagar mico na frente do outros. Não era possível uma coisa dessas! Era quase um dom que ele tinha para isso. Ela o viu fazer um pequeno aceno com a cabeça, a chamando para subir ao palco. Sem demora ela correu na direção que ele estava, subiu ao palco saltitante e assim que subiu a plataforma, olhou para todos os cadetes do lugar, caminhando até Abel acenando exageradamente para quem não estava no palco.

- Onii-chan! – ela quase gritou, parando frente ao irmão, que abaixou a mão dela, que ainda acenava do mesmo jeito indiscreto. Saori sorriu sem graça e abraçou o irmão pela cintura, com um largo sorriso. – Estava com saudades de você, onii-chan...

A moça ficou esperando os braços do irmão contornarem seu pequeno corpo e abraçarem-na, mas isso não aconteceu. Ela levantou o rosto, franzindo a testa e o viu olhando por cima de sua cabeça, friamente, não dando nenhuma dica de que ia corresponder ao ato carinhoso dela.

- Onii-chan... – ela sentiu Abel a segurar pelo braço e a puxar de leve para fazê-la tirar os braços da cintura dele, indiferente ao ver o sorriso dela murchar no rosto de traços delicados. – O quê...?

- Onegai, Saori – ele falou, apontando para uma cadeira que estava ao lado do avô e falou em tom de voz formal e sem emoção, fazendo todos ouvirem: – Estamos em um quartel e não em um passeio para me abraçar frente a outras pessoas.

Saori olhou para Abel e sentiu os olhos com lágrimas, caminhando até a cadeira ao lado do avô sem tirar os olhos de Abel que se virou para frente para continuar sua explanação de novo general, mantendo a mesa voz severa de antes, sem parecer nem se importar com a irmã caçula que estava quase chorando as suas costas.

Segurando para não chorar, Saori pôde ver o sorriso dos outros cadetes. Droga! Pagou mico de novo e tudo culpa de seu _'adorável' _irmão Abel. Até chegar naquele lugar, seu irmão até que era realmente _adorável_, mas como general não estava sendo nenhum pouco. As meninas estavam certas, realmente Kido-sama dava medo em qualquer um quando estava como general. Ela própria estava assustada com as maneiras do irmão.

**-o-o-o-**

Ao acabar a longa comemoração, os cadetes e seus superiores seguiram em direção ao refeitório. Mitsumasa sentiu-se cansado e foi para casa mais cedo, repousar do dia agitado que teve. Saori, que não teve a mesa sorte e teve que ficar até fim, se levantou para poder seguir Shina, mas antes que pudesse dar um passo, sentiu uma mão a segurar pelo ombro e se virou, olhando brava para Abel, sem esconder que estava decepcionada com ele.

- Aka-chan... – ele falou com um sorriso doce, percebendo que a irmã estava raivosa.

- Ah! General _Kido-sama _– ela exclamou, irônica, fechando mais o semblante para Abel, com um olhar provocativo. – Agora é _aka-chan?_

- Saori, você não pode me abraçar frente aos alunos – ele tentou explicar, vendo ela tirar as mãos dele de seu ombro. – Aka-chan...

- Oh, isso estragaria sua imagem de perfeita frieza? – ela falou o cortando, cruzando braços frente ao peito, batendo um pé no chão, fazendo uma pequena cena. – Ou de perfeito general?

- Sinto muito, aka-chan... – ele falou, tentando colocar as mãos nos ombros dela, mas Saori se afastou dando um passo para trás. Abel passou a mão na sua farda com muitas medalhas, tentando manter-se calmo com a menina. – O que tenho que fazer para você me desculpar?

- Hum... – ela levou a mão ao queixo, pensativa, dando um sorriso com uma idéia esperta que teve. Não custava nada tentar, não é? – Quem sabe se eu puder ir dormir na sua casa e...

- Saori, tem _outra_ coisa que eu possa fazer? – Abel falou, alertando que não seria possível aquele pedido.

- Eu imaginava – Saori falou, dando um sorriso desanimado por sua única oportunidade de não ficar no dormitório com as outras garotas não dar certo e pediu: – Então você poderia ao menos me dar um abraço?

- Espere um pouco – ele olhou para os lados, com um sorriso divertido, vendo-a fungar. – Acho que não tem problema, não tem ninguém perto.

- Baka – Saori retrucou, mas deu um sorriso quando Abel abriu os braços para ela e apertou o irmão pela cintura, abraçando-o com força, sorrindo mais ainda ao sentir-se abraçada por ele. – Você é muito mal quando está como general.

- Sou? – ele perguntou, acariciando o rosto da irmã, dando um meio sorriso ao ouvir o que ela disse.

- Hai – ela confirmou balançando a cabeça. – Prefiro você somente como onii-chan.

- Bem, essa é a intenção – o general falou, brincalhão, soltando-a. – Tenho que parecer _mal._

- Por que, onii-chan? – ela falou, caminhando ao lado dele para o refeitório, segurando no braço dele. – Eu fiquei até com medo.

- O quartel tem que ser um lugar sério – ele falou, depois de dar uma gargalhada ao saber que ela estava com medo dele. – Tenho que me mostrar frio e rígido, senão perco o controle dos soldados.

- Mas até com sua irmãzinha inofensiva? – ela falou, manhosa.

- Se não me mostrar frio o tempo todo, não me respeitarão.

- Eu não acho que seja necessário, mas se você diz – Saori deu de ombros, não entendia mesmo de conduta de um exército e se Abel que passou anos em um estava dizendo, ela acreditava.

Abel riu, conduzindo a irmã até o refeitório. Eles cruzaram a porta e Abel seguiu para junto das autoridades do quartel e Saori seguiu para uma imensa fila, desanimada em pensar que ainda ia demorar muito para chegar sua vez e estava faminta, não tinha nem almoçado e já estava à noite.

- Saori! – ela viu Hilda acenar para ela perto da bancada de alimentos e correu até a garota, cortando a fila, ignorando os olhares reprovadores que recebeu dos outros cadetes. – Onde você estava?

- Acertando as contas com meu irmão – ela falou olhando para frente da fila, ansiosa para pegar a comida, esfregando o estômago que roncava cada vez mais alto de tanta fome que sentia.

- Saori, Hilda e eu vamos ter que ensinar algumas coisas a você – Esmeralda falou ao lado de Hilda, levantando o dedo indicador para falar. – Como, por exemplo, não ficar andando saltitante por aí. Não podemos andar sorridentes como você anda e...

- O que tem de comida? – Saori perguntou a mulher que servia a refeição, não dando muita atenção ao que Esmeralda falava. Ela pegou uma bandeja e estendeu para a cozinheira, vendo-a _jogar_ algo que não tinha uma aparência muito boa em seu prato e fez uma careta, sentindo o cheiro forte que a comida exalava. – O que é isso?

- Comida – ela falou, seca, servindo o prato de Hilda, que sinistramente olhou para o alimento como se fosse delicioso.

- Tem certeza? – Saori perguntou, olhando para a coloração esverdeada do creme em seu prato, enojada. – Não parece com algo muito suculento.

- _Querida_ – a cozinheira respondeu, sem olhar para ela, servindo Esmeralda. – Não tem que ser suculento. Tem que ser nutritivo.

- É, mas nem nutritivo isso aqui está parecendo e...

- Desculpe-a, senhora – Esmeralda pediu, puxando Saori pelo braço, sorrindo para a cozinheira que estava ficando brava com a jovem Kido. – Ela é novata e ainda não sabe como funciona o quartel, sumimasen.

- Saori, fique caladinha, sim? – Hilda pediu, quase que numa súplica, caminhando ao lado dela para a mesa. – Não queira arrumar confusão.

- Eu não estava arrumando confusão – Saori defendeu-se, sentando-se ao lado de Hilda e frente a Esmeralda em uma mesa enorme e tirou o quepe, deixando-o em seu colo.

- Saori, acho que você ainda não entendeu as coisas – Hilda falou, depois de levar uma garfada de comida a boca e sorriu satisfeita pelo gosto, fazendo Saori olhar para ela com uma cara estranha, não acreditando que Hilda poderia realmente estar gostando _daquilo _que intitulavam erroneamente de comida. – Aqui, nós **não** podemos falar, entendeu?

- Por que não? – ela perguntou, olhando para o próprio prato, mexendo com o talher a comida, levando um pouco a boca, ainda em dúvida quando ao sabor. – Somos seres pensantes, então por que então não podemos falar?

- _Regras,_ Saori, muitos _regras _– Esmeralda explicou, levando uma garfada de comida a boca.

- Temos dezenas – Hilda falou. – Talvez até milhares, Saori.

- E uma delas é não falar quando não foi mandado ou permitido – Esmeralda continuou explicar na esperança que Saori entendesse.

- Esse lugar é mais chato do que eu imaginava – ela falou, depois de engolir o pouco de comida que levou a boca. Pelo menos o gosto não era tão ruim ou era sua fome que estava exagerada e seu paladar não se importou com o gosto _daquilo._ – Tem regra para tudo!

- Você se acostuma – Hilda falou, praticamente devorando a comida em seu prato, murmurando entre uma garfada e outra que estava delicioso, dando de ombros como se as regras do colégio não fosse um problema para ela. – No começo é difícil, mas depois... Depois piora.

- Você sabe mesmo como animar alguém, né, Hilda? – Saori falou, rodando os olhos.

- O que eu disse? – Hilda piscou duas vezes, olhando para Saori e para Esmeralda, sem saber o que disse de errado.

- Não ligue para ela, Saori – Esmeralda falou, lançando um olhar de censura para a amiga que ainda não tinha entendido o que falou de errado. – Depois melhora.

- Espero que sim – Saori falou descrente, comendo mais um pouco. – Ainda que eu ache improvável.

Passou pouquíssimos minutos um som agudo interrompeu a refeição dos alunos. Saori que estava acabando de comer, viu os alunos levantando e colocarem a bandeja com seus pratos no balcão onde a cozinheira que os serviu estava. Não ligando pro fato, ela continuou a comer.

- Vamos Saori – Hilda chamou.

- Eu ainda não terminei – ela falou, levando mais uma garfada a boca. – E eu quero a sobremesa.

- Saori... – Hilda levou a mão à boca para tampar um sorriso, achando graça da garota. – Aqui não temos sobremesa.

- Nani? – Saori levantou os olhos do próprio prato e olhou para ela com olhos muito arregalados, falando num gaguejo: – N-não tem s-sobremesa?

- Iie – ela respondeu, dando uma risada, fazendo um gesto com a mão para ela acabar de comer rápido antes que algum supervisor aparecesse e lhes desse um xingo por ainda não terem ido para o dormitório. – Estamos em um quartel Saori, esqueceu?

Saori fez uma cara de choro, parando de comer. Depois dessa notícia trágica, perdeu até o apetite. Como ia ficar sem sua sobremesa de todos os dias? Era muita crueldade! Desde criança comia sobremesa depois das refeições e agora só porque estava em um quartel idiota seria privada desse costume. Ela levantou emburrada e caminhou pisando duro até o balcão com a bandeja em mãos, murmurando ofensas e xingos ao irmão mais velho Abel.

- Então vamos pelo menos dar uma volta – Saori sugeriu, colocando o quepe na cabeça, ajeitando-o nos longos cabelos presos em um coque, tentando deixá-lo certo na cabeça. – O que acham? Seria muito divertido.

- É hora de recolher – Esmeralda falou, querendo dizer de maneira subjetiva que _'não'._

- Recolher o quê?

- Temos que ir para os dormitórios. Isso se chama Toque de Recolher – explicou a loira, andando em direção ao quarto, seguindo o aglomerado de cadetes que estavam fazendo o mesmo que ela. – Está na hora de ir dormir.

- Dormir? – ela repetiu e lançou um olhar para o relógio na parede do refeitório, atônita. – Mas é muito cedo!

- Saori, aqui...

- Já sei, já sei – ela suspirou desanimada, balançando a mão e abaixando a cabeça, sabendo o que Esmeralda ia falar. – Temos _muitas regras_ – ela falou, depois de respirar fundo e seguir com as novas amigas para o dormitório: – E aposto que temos _regras _para o horário que vamos dormir também...

-

-

* * *

_**Revisão – **Feita pela Dany. _

_

* * *

_

_**Notas da Autora –** Olá... Há quanto tempo, né? Espero que não estejam muito bravos pela demora... Eu tenho uma boa justificativa: provas! Estava em época de provas e agora que estou de férias estou atualizando minhas fics /o/._

_Nhan... Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e logo logo vou estar publicando o 4, certo? Ah! Se tiverem um tempinho, deixem um comentário do que acharam, onegai!_

_Fiquei tão feliz com as review que recebi, sabiam? Pois é, eu gostei mesmo. Beijinhos especiais a vocês, que além de lerem minhas histórias, ainda deixam um review._

_**Teella – **Olá, moça! Que bom que gostou e no próximo capítulo você já saberá quem será o par de Hilda, é só aguardar hi hi. Eu quis dizer que a Saori tinha longos cabelos E olhos verdes (Ela tem olhos verdes na saga de Hades, não lembra?). Obrigada pelo comentário. Beijos! _

_**Cinthya Ogawara – **Oi, amiga! Já estava com saudades de seus comentários, sabia? Bem, eu não seria tão previsível assim... Espere e verá! Obrigada pela review. Beijos!_

_**Megumi – **Oie! Sim, a Saori ainda vai passar por poucas e boas (Ou más... XD). Espero que continue acompanhando a fic e assim poderá ver o que vai acontecer. Obrigada por comentar. Beijinhos!_

_**Mila Sparrow – **Olá menina! Que bom que gostou da minha idéia. Eu gosto de escrever coisas bem originais e minhas fics nunca são iguais. Obrigada pela review. Beijos!_

_**Priscila Gilmore – **Olá, Pri! Sim, foi inspirado nesse filme, e também na minha admiração por exércitos, mas farei algo diferente do filme. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos para você, amiga!_

_**Raposa Prateada – **Oie! Sério que estuda em CM? Legal! Também queria estudar em um... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos! _

_**Lothus – **Olá, amiga! Fiquei tão feliz em receber um review seu, Lothus! Que bom que quer acompanhar a fic até o fim, também espero que consiga. Obrigada pelo review. Beijinhos!_

_**Onime no Suga – **Olá! Fico feliz que tenha gostado e espero que goste desse capítulo também. Não, ainda não vi esse desenho "Recruta 0", mas fiquei curiosa... Obrigada pela review. Beijos! _

_Kisu no Lis-sama  
Bai bai_


	4. Treino militar

_**Revisão – **Feita pela Dany. _

_

* * *

_

_**Notas da Autora – **Minna-san, como eu demorei dessa vez ¬¬". Ai, eu sinto muitíssimo por demorar tanto pra atualizar esse fic, mas estava com um bloqueio que não queria me largar de jeito nenhum T-T._

_Well, desculpa a parte, aqui está o capítulo 4 dessa história /o/. Espero que gostem e, se possível, deixem um review do que acharam, certo?_

_Ah! Obrigada pelos comentários passados de Teella, Onime no Suga, Lillyth-chan, Kelen Potter e Layla Hamilton. Agradeço por vocês, além de lerem minha fic, ainda gastarem um tempinho pra deixar um review._

_Kisus,  
Lis-sama_

* * *

-

-

**Entrando numa Fria**

_By Palas Lis_

-

**Capítulo 4**

**Treino militar**

-

Ao longe, Saori ouviu um som que parecia um despertador, entretanto era mais irritante e mais agudo do que seu relógio em formato de flor que ficava ao lado de sua cama e a acordava com uma linda melodia...

O som foi ficando mais alto, mais agudo e muito mais irritante para os ouvidos dela, fazendo-a espremer os olhos e abri-los, despertando do sono agradável que estava tendo – se é que pode-se dizer que seja agradável dormir sobre um colchão ultrafino e em um quarto com muitas mulheres, sendo que algumas roncavam como porcos.

- Eu quero dormir! – Saori murmurou, puxando o cobertor para cobrir o rosto, voltando a fechar os olhos. – Desligue esse despertador!

- De pé, cadete Saori!

A menina se assustou com o grito que foi dado perto de seu ouvido e virou na cama, esquecendo-se que a cama do quartel era a metade do tamanho da cama de sua casa e caiu no chão com o cobertor enrolado em sua cabeça, derrubando o fino colchão sobre ela também, soltando um gemido ao bater o bumbum no chão de mármore gelado do dormitório militar.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo deitada depois que o sinal tocou?

Saori tirou o cobertor do rosto e empurrou o colchão para o lado, olhando para Shina de pé a sua frente. A capitã já estava vestida com a farda, e com a mão na cintura, batendo o pé esquerdo no chão, demonstrando estar muito brava. A novata desviou os olhos da mulher e olhou para a janela sem cortina, vendo que o sol nem tinha nascido.

- Mas ainda nem clareou o dia – ela falou com voz mole de sono, segurando o travesseiro e acomodando-se no chão mesmo, não ligando para o chão estar gelado, na esperança que a capitã a deixasse voltar a dormir. – Eu nem dormi tudo o que necessito para manter minha beleza... – ela cobriu-se com o cobertor, deitada confortavelmente no chão. Nem fazia muita diferença de seu colchão mesmo: ambos eram duros igualmente. – Eu sei que tem essa história de _regras_, como para tudo aqui, mas não quero ficar com horríveis olheiras...

- Ou você levanta desse chão imediatamente, ou vou fazer você acabar com sua beleza lavando a louça do quartel todo – Shina falou, calmamente. – E, para ajudar, ainda vai ter que limpar os banheiros... E posso dizer que são _muitos._

Saori abriu os olhos e olhou para as unhas que estavam feitas de maneira impecáveis. As pintou antes de ir para o quartel e não queria estragá-las lavando milhares de louças ou limpando banheiros fedorentos. Não mesmo. Preferia perder umas horas de sono a ter que praticar tal serviço.

- Bem... – ela levantou, dando um sorriso sem graça. – Acho que acordar cedo também me fará manter minha beleza.

Shina riu-se internamente. Fácil, muito fácil. Viu a jovem cadete levantar e arrumar a cama, puxando debaixo da mesma, a mala e tirando a farda azul que usaria para as aulas.

Ela sentou na cama e pegou um espelho, olhando o estado que o longo cabelo estava, fazendo uma careta ao ver que o encanto da chapinha que fez antes de ir para Colégio Militar já nem existia – seu cabelo agora estava todo desarrumado e embaraçado.

- Você não vai usar essa farda hoje. – Shina falou, fazendo Saori olhar para ela.

- Não? – Saori perguntou, confusa. – Mas Esmeralda disse que a azul é o uniforme para assistir as aulas.

- E quem disse que as aulas de hoje serão teóricas? – Shina deu um sorriso perverso, vendo a garota arregalar os olhos. Saori era delicada demais e transformá-la em um ótimo soldado seria um desafio a sua capacidade. E como Shina gostava de desafios...

- Você está querendo dizer que vamos fazer exercícios? – Saori perguntou, contraindo o rosto.

- Hai.

- Demo...

- Troque-se logo e acompanhe as garotas para iniciar os treinos – Shina falou, dando as costas para Saori e caminhando para fora do quarto, altiva, rindo ao lembrar da jovem caindo da cama. Ia ser, realmente, muito divertido treiná-la. Parou frente à porta e nem precisou virar-se para saber que Saori ainda não estava se arrumado. – **Agora,** cadete Saori!

**-o-o-o-**

Saori rodou os olhos, olhando à fila em que estava novamente. Por que tudo naquele lugar tinha que ter uma fila de pessoas? Era entediante ver todos parados da mesma maneira séria e ereta o tempo todo. Pareciam robôs, que somente obedeciam a ordens e marchavam mecanicamente.

O pior era que ela também tinha que agir assim. Saori nem podia mexer-se muito que Shina chamava sua atenção. Daqui a pouco a capitã iria exigir até quantas vezes ela devia respirar por minuto!

Ela olhou para o céu, vendo-o escuro e retrucou baixo. Ainda nem tinha amanhecido e ela já estava acordada. Saori abraçou o próprio corpo, sentindo frio quando uma brisa mais forte soprou. Esfregando os braços descobertos com a camiseta branca que vestia, na tentativa de ficar aquecida, Saori reclamou mais e insultando mentalmente Abel.

- Sentido! – uma voz masculina falou, quer dizer, quase gritou para os cadetes que estavam em fila, querendo chamar a atenção deles para si.

No mesmo instante todos ficaram mais retos do que já estavam, quase que nem piscando. Saori olhou para frente e viu um lindo rapaz de olhos azuis, com um sorriso mordaz nos lábios e ouviu um suspiro ao seu lado. Olhou para Hilda e a viu dar um pequeno sorriso olhando para o homem.

- Eu estou aqui na frente, cadete – ele falou, andando na direção de Saori, parando a um passo dela. – Então por que está olhando para trás?

- Eu...

- Calada! – ele gritou, fazendo-a se assustar. – Você deve ser a novata Kido Saori – ele falou, levando a mão ao queixo e olhando-a dos pés a cabeça, pensando o que aquela garota franzina estava fazendo em um colégio como aquele. – Será você que terei de transformar em um soldado?

- ... – Saori deu um largo sorriso, permanecendo calada, olhando para ele com as mãos juntas atrás do corpo, balançando-se nas pontas dos pés.

- Responda!

- Decida-se! – ela falou, levemente exaltada, tirando as mãos de trás do corpo e gesticulando. – Quer que eu fale ou que fique calada?

- Você vai fazer o que **eu** mandar – ele gritou, aproximando o rosto do dela, vendo-a afastar um passo para trás. – E eu não mandei você se mexer!

- Ai, pare de gritar! – ela falou, levando as mãos aos ouvidos, sentindo que seus tímpanos poderiam estourar a qualquer momento com o tom de voz dele. – Estou bem a sua frente e não tenho nenhum tipo de problema auditivo – ela falou, vendo uma veia ficar saliente na testa dele. – Pode falar mais baixo que eu ouço.

- Engraçadinha – ele falou, baixando o tom de voz gradativamente, até sua voz ficar um sussurro. – Quer brincar comigo, Saori? É isso que quer?

- Iie, eu...

- Sabe quem eu sou?

- Iie... – ela balançou a cabeça para os lados, dando de ombros. Quem se importa em quem ele é? – Devia saber?

- Eu sou Redizei Miro – ele falou, tornando a gritar, ignorando a pergunta dela. – Sou o tenente encarregado em transformar fracotes como você em soldados competentes!

- Eu não sou fracote! – Saori replicou, fazendo Miro ranger os dentes.

- Estou cansado dessa sua boca grande, cadete – ele falou, apontando para o chão antes de cruzar os braços frente ao peito. – Quero que pague 50!

Saori olhou para Hilda e Esmeralda – que olhavam para frente –, depois olhou para Miro, com um ponto de interrogação estampado no rosto, sem entender o porquê do pedido excêntrico dele e levou as mãos aos bolsos da calça camuflada na cor verde, dando um sorriso sem graça para o bonito tenente.

- Gomen ne, Miro-sama – ela falou, tateando a mão no bolso, percebendo que não tinha nada. – Estou sem dinheiro, mas depois eu peço emprestado e pago, ok?

Miro arqueou a sobrancelha e, assim como Marin que estava um pouco atrás dele, e Shina que estava ao lado da ruiva, gargalhou. Os cadetes tentaram segurar o riso, mas não conseguiram e riram também, deixando-a novata mais perdida ainda.

- Eu falei alguma coisa errada? – Saori perguntou, ouvindo todos rirem. – Falei?

- Hum... – Miro pigarreou, parando de rir a muito custo e voltando a ficar sério como de costume. – A nossa amiguinha aqui não sabe pagar _flexões,_ então vocês terão que pagar por ela... – completando com um grito: – **Imediatamente!**

Saori ouviu uns muxoxos as suas costas e viu todos se abaixarem, fazendo um exercício que ela não conhecia, contando em voz alta quantas vezes repetiam a atividade. Sem entender, a novata resolveu fazer igual, tentando imitá-los, mas a única coisa que conseguia era esticar-se, não conseguindo nem levantar uma única vez.

- O que está fazendo, cadete? – Miro perguntou, vendo-a tentar fazer o que ele mandou, toda torta e desengonçada.

- O que você mandou, ora! – ela falou, imitando Hilda com dificuldade, enquanto a jovem Polares fazia com muita facilidade as flexões.

- Levante-se, cadete! – ele falou, levantando-a pelo braço, bravo. – Eu mandei _eles_ pagarem, não _você. _

- Demo... – Saori falou, ficando emburrada e uma veia maior ainda saltou na testa dele. Ele estava para perder a paciência com ela e isso não era bom...

- Calma Miro-sama – Marin falou, vendo que Miro estava ficando bravo com a novata. – Ela ainda não conhece aqui.

Miro não disse nada, apenas esperou os cadetes acabarem as flexões, olhando para Saori, que ainda estava emburrada. Assim que eles acabaram e colocaram-se eretos de novo, Miro acenou com a mão, indicando que iriam para outra parte do treino.

- Ai, Hilda – Saori choramingou baixinho. – Como ele é chato!

- Ah... – ela falou num suspiro, olhando para o tenente na frente do grupo de garotos. – Eu não acho... Para mim ele é perfeito...

- Hum...? – Saori olhou para ele e o viu xingar um rapaz loiro que estava no pelotão masculino. – Ele é insuportável, isso sim.

- Ele é lindo. – Hilda falou, suspirando novamente sem tirar os olhos de Miro.

Saori balançou a cabeça negativamente várias vezes, achando que Hilda realmente não estava em um estado mental muito bom. Primeiro ela come aquela lavagem do rancho que eles chamam de comida como se fosse a refeição mais gostosa do mundo e agora chama aquele tenente chato de perfeito. Realmente Hilda não batia bem da cabeça.

A garota de olhos verdes virou o rosto para os lados e viu no pelotão de rapazes o moreno que a ajudou no dia que chegou no Colégio Militar. Infiltrando-se no meio dos rapazes, ela se aproximou dele e sorriu quando ele olhou-a confuso, parecendo surpreso pela presença de Saori ali. Ela queria mostrar para ele que agora já sabia como se apresentar.

- Eu sou Kido Saori, prazer – ela falou, batendo continência depois, mostrando para ele que sabia o que estava fazendo. Esperou alguns segundos e ele não fez nada, apenas a olhava de maneira divertida. Desapontada por ele não ter feito nada, Saori falou num choramingo: – O quê? Eu tenho certeza que é assim que se apresenta, eu vi onii-chan fazendo... – ela parou de falar, não sabendo o nome do movimento que fez com o braço para se apresentar. – _"Isso"._

- É com a mão direita – ele falou, depois de rir. – Não com a esquerda.

- Detalhes, detalhes – ela falou dando de ombros, batendo continência com a mão correta. – Assim está melhor?

- Sou Ogawara Seiya, o prazer é meu – ele se apresentou, batendo continência para ela, que abriu um amplo sorriso e pela primeira vez que estava naquele lugar sentiu-se bem por ter feito algo certo. – E _"isso"_ se chama continência.

- Continência... – ela repetiu, dando um sorriso, quase que batendo palmas ao saber o nome do cumprimento militar. – Que nome legal!

Seiya riu da jovem e olhou-a voltar para o grupo de mulheres, saltitante. Saori ficou lado a Esmeralda e Hilda, com um sorriso. Estava tão feliz em já saber se apresentar e por conhecer o nome do cumprimento militar. Continência... Nunca imaginou que assim que se chamava _"aquilo". _

- Bem, hoje teremos algo diferente – Shina falou frente às garotas, apontando para vários obstáculos que estavam estrategicamente colocados em um vasto campo que variava de terra, barro e grama. As garotas se empolgaram, assim como os garotos. – Um _verdadeiro _e _rigoroso _treino militar.

- Nani? – Saori piscou duas vezes, olhando para os diversos tipos de equipamento, que variavam de cordas, madeiras, arames farpados e pôde ver até pneus de carro no chão. Ela sentiu um frio na barriga, pensando no desastre que iria acontecer com o _verdadeiro _e_ rigoroso_ treino militar. – Eu estou perdida.

Disfarçadamente Saori caminhou para o fim da fila, ficando em último lugar. Assim, pelo menos, ia demorar muito para chegar sua vez. Entretanto, com o passar do tempo, Miro – muito esperto –, percebeu que nunca chegava à vez da jovem e arqueou uma sobrancelha, vendo-a caminhar para o último lugar na fila, assoviando como se nada estivesse acontecido.

- Cadete Saori? – ele chamou, fazendo-a parar e olhar para ele, com um enorme sorriso amarelo.

- Hai? – ela falou, esforçando-se para seu sorriso sair o mais encantador possível. – O que deseja, tenente Miro-sama?

- O que está fazendo?

- Estou esperando pacientemente minha vez de praticar esses exercícios divertidos, Miro-sama – Saori falou cinicamente, com um falso sorriso ingênuo nos lábios. – Mas está demorando tanto...

- Quero que você vá para o primeiro lugar da fila – ele falou sorrindo. – Assim não terá mais que esperar.

- Demo... – Saori tentou falar e bufou quando ele apontou para o lugar que era para ela estar, chutando ar. – Tudo eu! Tudo eu!

- Fique calada e faça o que mandei. – ele ordenou.

- Miro-sama baka! – ela murmurou, ficando no primeiro lugar da fila, resmungando coisas inaudíveis.

Ela viu Shina dar um sorriso pela bronca que levou de Miro, e assim que a capitã virou as costas para ela, Saori mostrou a língua, fazendo careta. A novata resolveu olhar para os exercícios de treino militar que teria que fazer, pensando como ia conseguir fazer aquelas _"coisas"_ difíceis.

- É o Seiya! – ela exclamou baixo, vendo o rapaz passar pelos obstáculos com muita facilidade e sorriu, reparando melhor no cadete moreno, dando um suspiro. – Como ele é lindo...

- Cadete Saori! – Miro gritou, tentando chamar a atenção dela.

- Como ele é forte e ágil... – Saori deu outro suspiro, sem desviar os olhos de Seiya.

- Cadete Saori, eu estou te chamando! – ele gritou de novo, percebendo que a garota estava distraída e nem reparou que ele a chamava.

- E os olhos escuros dele... – deu um suspiro mais alto, levando a mão no rosto, virando até um pouco a cabeça para o lado na tentativa de olhá-lo melhor. – Ai, ai...

- **CADETE SAORI! **

- Hã? Hein? Como? – ela piscou duas vezes e olhou para o homem de olhos azuis que se colocou frente a ela e estava prestes a soltar fogo pelas narinas. – Disse algo, Miro-sama?

- Garota... – Miro disse entre dentes. – Eu já te chamei três vezes e você não percebeu.

- É que eu estava olhando algo mais interessante que você... – ela falou, ficando na ponta do pé para ver Seiya acima dos ombros de Miro, dando um sorriso ao vê-lo ir para o grupo masculino de cadetes depois de completar o percurso.

Miro estreitou os olhos azuis para ela, fechando a mão em punho para tentar se manter calmo. Aquela nova cadete conseguia irritá-lo mais do que qualquer outro aluno daquela escola, mas se ela acha que só porque é a irmãzinha mais nova do general vai poder ficar tirando uma com a cara dele, ela estava redondamente errada. Ninguém zomba do tenente Miro-sama!

- É sua vez! – Miro falou, rangendo os dentes, roxo de raiva. – Quero ver se consegue passar pelos obstáculos.

- Eu não, Miro-sama! – Saori falou, enrijecendo o corpo e balançando as mãos frente ao corpo. – Eu não sei fazer isso, não!

- Pois vai aprender – ele falou, segurando-a pelo braço e a levando até onde começavam os obstáculos, sob os olhares atentos dos outros cadetes, que estavam esperando para ver o que Saori ia conseguir fazer. – Comece!

- _Grrrr..._

Pisando duro, Saori caminhou até o primeiro obstáculo, resmungando alguma coisa do tipo _"Abel imbecil!"_ e similares. Parando frente a um corredor baixo coberto de arame com farpas pontiagudas, ela olhou de um lado e depois do outro, pensando como ia fazer para passar.

- O que eu tenho que fazer? – ela perguntou com um sorriso sem graça.

- Kami! – Miro quase bateu a mão na testa. – Você tem que se agachar e se arrastar até chegar do outro lado!

- Você está querendo que eu me suje nessa terra? – Saori falou, apontando para o chão que teria que passar com cara de nojo. – Não mesmo!

- Não me faça ir até aí, cadete – ele ameaçou.

- 'Tá bom, 'tá bom – ela falou, deitando-se no chão.

Ela começou a arrastar-se para o outro lado, com dificuldade, demorando mais do que deveria. Chegando do outro lado, ela levantou-se do chão, balançando as mãos sujas de terra e tirou o excesso de sujeira de sua camiseta – que era branca e agora tinha uma tonalidade amarronzada.

- Ai meu Deus! – ela exclamou, arregalando os olhos verdes, a ponto da pupila parecer reduzida. – Ai meu Deus!

- O que foi? – Miro aproximou-se depressa da novata e a chacoalhou pelos ombros. – O que aconteceu, menina?

- E-eu... – ela gaguejou num choramingo, balançando uma mão.

- O que foi? – Marin perguntou, preocupada, vendo-a balançar mais a mão. – Machucou a mão?

- Responda, cadete Saori! – Shina exigiu, parada ao lado de Marin.

Ao ouvir a voz severa da capitã, Saori piscou e parou de abanar a mão, saindo do estado de susto inicial.

- E-eu... Quebrei minha unha! – ela choramingou mais, mostrando a eles o dedo indicador com a unha curta.

Uma imensa gota se formou na cabeça dos três.

- Você fez todo esse escarcéu... – Miro falou entre dentes, fechando a mão em punho e a levantando na altura do rosto, que estava no momento com uma expressão assustadora. – Por causa de uma unha quebrada?

- Não é simplesmente _"uma unha quebrada"_! – ela falou, ainda chorosa. – É _minha_ unha quebrada, que foi feita de maneira impecável antes de eu ter de vir pra cá!

- Cadete Hilda! – Miro gritou, ainda olhando da mesma maneira para Saori.

- Hai, Miro-sama! – ela falou, prontamente, parando atrás dele.

- Tire essa menina da minha frente e a ensine a fazer todo esse percurso – ele falou, ainda entre dentes. – Agora. Nesse momento. Antes que eu perca a paciência... Ou o que resta dela...

Saori ainda choramingava por causa da unha quebrada, mas deixou-se ser conduzida por Hilda para o próximo obstáculo. A nova amiga da irmã de Abel estava ao lado dela para auxiliá-la.

As duas sobrancelhas de Saori se levantaram ao ver uma corda sobre uma poça com lama.

- Você não está mesmo querendo eu tente pular sobre essa lama fedida e suja, está, Miro-sama? – ela apontou para a lama, com cara de nojo.

- Estou. – ele falou, rodando os olhos.

- Não vai dá, não. – ela cruzou os braços.

- Vai, sim.

- Demo...

- Estou perdendo minha paciência com você, menina. – Miro falou entre dentes.

- E se eu cair? – Saori bateu um pé no chão.

- Você vai apenas se sujar.

- _"Apenas"_? – ela descruzou os braços. – Meu cabelo vai ficar um horror e lama resseca a pele.

- Vou contar até três para você fazer isso... – ele falou, dando um passo na direção dela. – Três.

Saori viu a expressão contrariada dele e segurou na corda, preparando-se para chegar do outro lado. Impulsionou o corpo e chegou do outro lado, dando um sorriso vitorioso e levantando os braços para cima pra comemorar.

- Consegui! Consegui! – ela saltitou, mas acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caiu de cara na lama.

As gargalhadas foram gerais: desde os cadetes ao tenente. Ela tirou a cabeça para fora da lama e abriu os olhos, que foram as únicas coisas que ficaram limpas nela, todo o resto estava cheio de lama.

- Eu... – ela piscou, passando a mão no rosto para tirar o excesso de lama. – Eu 'tô toda suja!

- Leve-a para se limpar e depois ensine como faz pra passar pelos obstáculos, Hilda. – Miro falou, rindo com o estado que a irmã do general ficou. – Quero que ela aprenda ainda hoje.

- Hai, Miro-sama. – Hilda concordou e ajudou Saori a levantar-se da lama. – Eu te ajudo, Saori-chan...

Saori sentou-se na borda da poça e não teve coragem de olhar o grupo de alunos e para os três tutores deles, que se afastaram para outra parte de obstáculos. Contraiu o rosto e baixou a cabeça, sem graça. Por que todos tinham que rir dela? Ela não estava acostumada com aquelas coisas do quartel... Será que ninguém conseguia entender isso?

- Saori-chan... – Hilda falou, com pena da garota. – Vou levá-la ao vestiário e você pode se lavar...

- Hai... – ela respondeu, fracamente, segurando-se para não chorar.

- Depois pode ir a enfermaria e dizer que não se sente bem... – ela aconselhou. – Aí a enfermeira vai te dar um atestado e você não precisará treinar, pelo menos por hoje.

Saori pensou um pouco. Não adiantaria querer fugir, teriam outros treinos e essa desculpa não colaria sempre. Ela levantou o rosto e arrebitou o nariz... Nunca foi de desistir fácil das coisas e não seria agora que começaria... Mostraria pra todos naquele quartel que tinha capacidade de ser a melhor cadete que já existiu e nunca mais eles iriam rir dela.

Levantou-se decidida.

- Iie, Hilda-chan – Saori falou, maneando a cabeça para os lados para enfatizar sua resposta. – Vamos até o banheiro e depois que me trocar quero que você me ensine tudo que sabe sobre quartel.

- Oh? – Hilda piscou.

- Eu vou aprender a ser uma cadete! – ela levantou um braço em sinal de vitória; um sorriso forçado formado no rosto.

- É isso aí, Saori-chan! – Hilda apoiou. – Esmeralda e eu podemos ajudá-la, se quiser!

Saori acenou que _'sim'_ com a cabeça e se afastou coberta de lama em direção ao lavatório do quartel, sob os olhares zombeteiros das outras pessoas que passavam por ela. Porém, ela não se importou... Eles iam ver quem era Kido Saori... E como iam...

-

-


End file.
